Night with no Moon
by Mightyeon
Summary: Chapter 3, the final chapter is here! Gary has found a strange cave in Pallet Town. Along with Ash and Misty they figure out there is a lot more things to discover in the pokemon world than there ever seems.
1. Chapter 1

Night of no Moon

Summary: Gary Oak is walking around pallet town. He comes across a small cave that he doesn't remember from his childhood, let alone his recent visits. He asks Ash and Misty to come along and explore it. What they find, you'll have to read to find out. J

Author's note: Hi people, this is only my second story to write. So it's probably really bad. Anyway, I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW. PS: I wrote a story called unexpected help, I would like you to read it too, if you like, it has no relationship to this story. J

_**THINKING**_

**Gary's POV **

"Wow, this is probably the most exciting thing I've researched so far," " I mean who wants to see a metapod evolve without training it." "Woopdeedoo!" It was extremely dark that night with it being a new moon after all. Gary Oak had just gotten back from researching in Sinnoh a few days ago. He currently is in Pallet town, exploring. He just found a tiny, black cave.

" Hey Ash, Misty, can you come over here for a minute, "I found a weird cave I want to show you." As Ash and Misty made there way over, Gary heard a strange sound. It was almost like waves crashing against a rocky shore. "Whoa what is that noise, "its really faint but I hear it."

" Ya I here it too, it sounds like a bunch of Beedrill are coming to get us," " Oh no, we're all gonna die after getting Beedrill stings." Said Misty, her voice getting more panicked by the second.

" Don't worry Misty, I'm here to protect you from those icky bugs." Said Ash attempting to sound heroic, but ended with his voice cracking. _Wow, Ash must really like Misty, I've never heard him sound exactly like that._

" Ok guys, what do you say to a little exploring in this here cave?" Misty looked worried, but Ash looked like he was ready to burst with excitement. As Gary went first into the cave, Ash followed without hesitation, Misty followed reluctantly.

" Wow, it's really dark in here, I can't see my hand in front of my face!"

" I know, I'll send out Umbreon, he'll light the way." " Go Umbreon!" A burst of light of light poured out of the poke ball, and seconds later, Umbreon appeared. " Ok Umbreon, can you light up this dark tunnel?" "Umbre, Umbreoooon!" Light erupted from the pokemon's golden rings. As light filled the tunnel, it made it apparent, the tunnel was huge!

" Wow, the tunnel is really big," " but I feel safer, now that Umbreon is here." Said a confident Misty.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok another chapter will be on it's way soon, I promise. Probably in a week or so, I don't know. Until then, I hope you like the story. Bye-Bye. J**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 THE CLEARING**

**Authors note: Sorry ppl, the ages of Misty, Gary, and Ash are all 19. So I was bored and decided to make this chapter early, which is good right? Anyway, this is the second chapter and it will be a little longer this time I hope, (the first one was kind short), so here it is ****THE CLEARING!!!**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

GARYPOV

" So Ash, did you manage to collect all the badges in the Sinnoh region?"

" Ya you know it, I so powned all the gym leaders and there pokemon, with my hands behind my back, it wasn't hard!"

" Ok that's nice, I kept on researching mount coronet, and all three lakes to find the lake spirits you, Dawn, and Brock saw."

Little than they new it, Gary, Ash, and Misty were already half way through the mysterious tunnel.

" Hey do you think that the noise is getting louder?" Ash and Misty nodded in agreement, there eyes big with fear. " I think it sounds like waves crashing against something, like a rocky shore or something like that."

" Ya your right, it does sound like waves, or a storm, or something." Said Misty matter of factly. " Hey look light, I think were almost out of here, yay!" The group soon came out of the tunnel and came across a small, domed-shaped clearing. There were very steep walls of rock on all the sides except one. That one opened up to an underground ocean. Gary was right, it was water crashing against the shore.

"Whoa!" the three said in unison, all of them awestruck.

" This is crazy, who new there was an underground ocean in small little Pallet town, I mean who would of guessed!?"

" I agree with you there, Ash, this is really strange because its not on maps or anything, it's just here, underground."

" I think we should go explore this place, though it may be creepy, it has never been explored before, there might be a new species of pokemon, maybe even a super-dooper legendary pokemon, that would be so cool!" Misty said with excitement rising in her voice.

" Ok Misty, first of all, what up with super-dooper?, second, let's go find us a legendary pokemon!!!" _Wow Ash has issues, I wonder if he goes to see a therapist? That would be so incredibly funny, hehehe I wouldn't be surprised ! _As the group marched from place to place, they suddenly came across a small pond of some sort. Then, there was a small splash, from it quickly followed by a loud plunk, and a short PIII!!!…

" Oh my gosh, where did pikachu go?" " Holy shoot, I think he went in the pond, PIKACHU, PIIIKAAACHUUU, where are you? Suddenly Pikachu burst out of the pond with something latched on it's tail.

" OMG Ash, that's a…a… a human hand on pikachu's tail!" " Holy shoot!!!" Said Gary, whose voice was now starting to panic.

" But Gary, where's the rest of the body?" Said an all out hysterical Misty.

" Don't know but I don't really want to find out lets get out of here now!"

" I'm with you Gary, lets make a run for it." said Ash who was at the moment trying to get the clutching hand off of Pikachu's tail. " Ok got it, lets go now before the rest of the body come and gets us!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok, that's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming soon, I promise. I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW. Until chapter 3, pleasant dreams. **


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: Gary , Ash and Misty have just seen a human hand drag Pikachu into a small pond. Pikachu got safely out but with the hand still on it. So Ash got it off, but now we find our heroes trying to find there way out of the clearing.

Author's note: Hi ppl, sorry I haven't updated for so long, you can blame school for that. So as you read in the summary Gary and the gang are going to try to get out of the clearing. Will they succeed? You will have to find out in the final chapter, ( yes the final chapter), if they escape!

_**Gary thinking**_

**Gary's POV**

" Ok guys, lets get out of here fast!", " I don't like the fact that there is a human hand and possibly a body in that freaky pond!" Said Gary. Ash and Mistyjust stared at him like he was crazy. " Why are you staring at me like that?"

" Gary, tur, tur, turn around." Said a frightful Ash. Gary turned around and saw a pale fleshed zombie with one blue eye, the other eye, well there wasn't one. It just had scraps of clothing, all covering the " parts". It reached out a hand but Gary just swatted it away.

" There is no way you are going to touch me, you big freak of the living dead!" Gary shrieked. " Run both of you this is no time to be in shock, RUN!!!!!" Ash and Misty both woke up and sprinted after Gary.

Misty stuttered " Gary, what was that hideous thing?" " I mean, it tried to grab you." They were almost to the exit… or so they thought.

" Whoa, which one is it?" " That's not cool at all, there are three exits!" " Shoot, which one do we choose?"

Ash all of a sudden says, " I know, lets split up gang!" _Wow Scooby- doo moment, thought Gary._

" No offense." said Misty, " But that is a HORRIBLE IDEA,YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

" She's right, I mean only one of us would find the exit." " And who knows, there could be a bunch of zombies in two of the ways out of here." " Which by the way, IS VERY BAD!!!" Screamed Gary.

" Ok, ok, we wont split up." " I know, ennie, mennie, minne, MOOOOO!!!!" " Ok gang, lets go through the far right cave!!!!"

" Hmm, I suppose we might as well." " Go umbreon!" Umbreon shot out of it's poke ball, and looked around, confused.

" It's ok umbreon, don't worry about where we are, we just need you to light this here cave for us." Gary said enthusiastically " Can you do that?"

" Umbre, Umbreon!" Said Umbreon, as if to say of course I can.

" Good, lets go then." " Misty do you want to go first, or do you want Ash or I to go first and you in the middle?"

" Um… how about you, Gary, go first then me, and then Ash." Misty whispered in Gary's ear, " Cause then if a zombie is behind us, Ash will get eaten first."

" Haha, I like your way of thinking, Misty!" Gary chuckled. " Wow, do you want Ash to get eaten, cause I'm with you there if you do." " We will just say he, liked it down here and didn't want to come back!" Gary said jokingly. Just then in that small, dark cave, there came a groan.

" Eek, what was that?" Said a fearful Ash.

" I have no idea what so ever, lets just get out of here as fast as we can!" Said Gary. The kids were all but running, (along with Umbreon of course) to find the exit in that winding cave of doom. There came another groan that was behind them, but very close. Now they were sprinting in the never, ending cave of pure terror.

" Guys. I'm not entirely sure if this is the right exit cause it seems to never end." Said Gary, his voice rising in panic with every word he spoke. There came another groan, this time it was frightfully close and very loud. All the kids screamed in surprise and stopped suddenly …… for in front of them …….. Was a dead end.

" Oh, this stinks, we have turn around." Said Ash. " I don't think I can walk… er, run another step." " My legs are gonna fall off, I think.

" Well I don't think we should turn around, though." Stuttered Misty. " Oh great, we are all gonna die of hunger or thirst or something!" Yelled Misty, hysteria rising in her voice.

" Misty, calm down, everything is gonna be ok, I promise." said a sympathetic Gary. **Because he is actually sensitive in real life, cause he is awesome. In my opinion.**

" Ya, calm down Misty, hmm, I know I'll send out chimchar because he know dig!" Ash said proudly. " Ok chimchar, GOOOOO, use dig and get us out of here. " Oh shoot, I forgot, I didn't bring my pokemon with me cause I didn't think we would need them." " Woops." Ash looked embarrassed.

" Wow Ash, well that was helpful." Said Gary.

" Ash I'm gonna punch you so hard, you will wish you were never born." " Wahahahahaha!" _Wow, I think Misty is gonna have to go to therapy after this is all done with._ Just then there came another groan extremely close. Then the same zombie popped out and bit Ash's leg.

" Ahhhhhhh, it hurts." He screamed in agony. Gary was so scared he ran into the wall out of sheer panic.

Knock, knock, knock came at Gary's front door. Gary woke up with sweat dripping down his face.

" What, was that all a dream, more like a nightmare."

" Hey Gary It's me Ash, come to your door now!!" Ash demanded.

" Ok, ok, I'm coming." Gary went to the door and found an anxious Ash waiting.

" Guess what Gary?" Said an excited Ash.

" What?" Said a tired Gary.

" I found this really weird cave, that I've never seen before, I'm gonna go get Misty, then we will go check it out, ok?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*** wipes forehead* Wow Night with no Moon is officially done. Towards the end I started to go crazy. I spelled after, afert. ( That scared me), Well please tell me what you think of it by reviewing. Until my next story, see u later. **


End file.
